Immortal Souls
by axilya
Summary: A lighthearted story about a beautiful halfelf seeking challenge and conquest. She is always getting into trouble. Will she ever mature and settle down?
1. Chapter 1: The Trip

**IMMORTAL SOULS: **

***Introduction***

Name: Kayna  
Class: Bard, Blade  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Race: Half-elf

Kayna is a beautiful, free-spirited half-elf. She is playful and wild. People tend to associate her personality with that of the powerful and unpredictable flames. Due to her unpredictable nature, she is often thought to be impulsive and brash.

She is "still water runs deep" and she often surprised her enemies and allies with her insight and quick thinking.

--------------

After much procrastination, I've started on a brand new romance fiction, titled "Immortal Souls". This story takes place 10 years after BGII:TOB timeline. My main character is a beautiful Chaotic Neutral half-elf. She is unpredictable and wild. She has a guardian, Jaheira, mothering over her supposingly irresponsible actions and she is a heart breaker. Love is secondary and momentary while friendship is everlasting and foremost on her list. I promise this fic will have a lot of angst and a sound thrashing in "honor" of her arrogrance and over-confidence.

***Chapter 1: The Trip ***

"There's something I want to discuss with you, child?" 

Kayna froze. She knew that tone; it was the tone Jaheira used whenever she wanted to preach. She scanned the room for a quick escape but found none, to her dismay. The room was small and the only exit was the one she just came in from and she could not just retraced her steps without making it obvious to her well-intentioned friend that she was avoiding her.

Too late! Jaheira was standing right in front of her. There was no escape.

"What?" Kayna sighed in defeat. It was useless to avoid Jaheira. She would just follow her around until Jaheira got the message across. She decided that it was less painful to let Jaheira speak her mind than to let her stalk her for the rest of the day.

"It's been five years, Kayna. When are you going to settle down? Which one of those you dated, are you going to pick?"

Kayna knew what Jaheira was going to say. It was not the first time she heard the same speech. Ever since Imoen married Kelsey, Jaheira had taken to herself the responsibility of finding her a partner. Kayna understood she meant well but she had grown so accustomed to the same words that her mind drifted off after the first few sentences.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Yes. Of course." Kayna quickly answered.

"You're not listening as usual. You have nearly dated all the eligible single males in the region. Have you found a match yet?" Jaheira continued.

"I.. no."

"No? So many males and not even one? I'm not getting young, child. I can't be around to take care of you forever. You really need to find a mate to take care of you."

_blah blah blah_

Kayna's mind was drifting again. It was the same old lecture and she knew that Jaheira was going to repeat it in a few months time. Besides she was not really a defenseless half-elf having experienced betrayal of friendship, death of loved ones and loss of her soul. Somehow those dramatic, near-death experiences did not convince Jaheira of her sense of responsibility.

"KAYNA!", the half-elf slapped the junior half-elf on her arm to get her attention.

"Yes. I'm listening," came her automatic reply.

Jaheira was tired of repeating the same words herself but Kayna could be such a stubborn girl and it was incredibly hard to catch her attention.

"By the horns of Syvanus! Can't you pay attention? I'm saying this for your own good. Get yourself a mate or I'll find you one." the half-elf swore.

"But Jae, I'm already fifty years old. I'm old enough to think for myself. Besides, there are so many beautiful boys out there, why would I want to keep myself to one?" Kayna explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You'll be the death of me, child." the older female waved her hands in the air in defeat. "Don't think you win this yet, child. I'm going away for a while. Nature's business. You'd better settled down before I come back. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Jae. You know I can't rush such things... and I..." Kayna was going to explain her logic but the older female had already left the room.

"Oh well, at least I'll have a few months of peace. The last time Jae went away for nearly three months. Nature's business... " She mused.

=======================

Its been three days since Jaheira left. Kayna was all alone in the cottage and she was feeling very restless. The discussion Jaheira had with her before she left, got her thinking. Kayna had learnt a long time ago to trust Jaheira's wisdom but to settle down was something that she could not think of at the moment.

She had never experience the thrills of being in love, nor the powerful passions Imoen told her of. She wanted very much to have such experiences.

With her exquisite beauty, Kayna had no problems attracting the opposite sex. From young human boys to even the fey elves, most would glance her way more than they would admit. Kayna had very rare green eyes in half-elves. Her hair was the color of fiery flames and her untame locks gave her the mysterious and dangerous look that most males desired. She was bad news to any males who was looking for love. Over the years, she had trained herself to be quite a seductress, able to conquer any hearts she set her mind to.

Needless to say, the females in the regions avoided her. The fact that she was so beautiful, made the other females looked pale in comparison. Kayna was also notoriously flirtatious. It was almost a miracle that her cottage was not swarming with suitors.

Even though she had dated many suitors in the past, Kayna was disappointed that she did not find one that captured her heart. She concluded that they were too predictable and their wooing methods repetitive and boring. She was getting tired of easy conquests and she longed for something challenging. It had been a long time since she felt the adrenaline high of conquest.

Of all her suitors and friends, only her past companions that aided her in her quest were dearest to her. Anomen, an arrogant noble knight of Amn and Solaufein, the good-natured surface dark elf. She was friends with them and she had developed a steadfast friendship with them, above any notions of passionate feelings she might held for them. She had gently eased away any platonic feelings they held for her and replaced them with friendship. To her, friendship was everlasting and high on her list while her love interests were merely momentary and forgotten quickly.

Thinking of her friends brought an excitement to her. She played with the thought of seeing them and smiled as she quickly made up her mind to stock up supplies for a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shopping List

**IMMORTAL SOULS: **

***Chapter 2: The Shopping List***

  
Kayna went to the town center early in the morning, she wanted to get supplies for her trip and returned in time to pack her backpack. She needed time to strengthen the warding spells around the fence to fend off intruders and suitors.

She took out her list and started to make her way to the spell store. She could bargain well and with her eloquence, she could easily slashed half the offering price of most items. This item on her list however was not easily acquired.

The owner of the spell store, a short and plump middle-aged man, greeted Kayna politely. He had the air of a cunning businessman and he knew the reputation of his beautiful half-elven customer well.

"Have you the item I want?" Kayna got into her business as soon as she returned the greeting.

"Of course. It would not be cheap, my Lady. It was not easy obtaining such an exquisite ring. For you, three thousand coins." The plump shopkeeper took out a jeweled box from his apron and handed it to Kayna.

The half-elf opened the box with anticipation. Sitting in the cushioned box, was a golden ring with a single ruby. The ruby was of the purest red and shone with a gleam. Kayna removed the ring from the box; she could feel the aura of magic from the ring. She tilted the ring and read the elven runes from the inner band.

[i]Ring of Elemental Immunity[/i]

"Excellent. This ring isn't exactly what I'm looking for but it'll suffice for now. I haven't the time to wait anymore. Five hundred coins." Kayna took care to hide her interest in the ring.

"I'm certain this ring is worth more than that, my lady. Five hundred is too little. You are one of my best customers, two thousand coins then." the shopkeeper bargained.

Kayna thought for a moment, the ring was worth more than that and she was certain that it would be very useful in her upcoming trip. She had to travel across the High Forest where creatures of evil lurked. Any magical aid would be handy.

"One thousand coins. That's my final offer." 

"Alright, my lady. You drive a hard bargain. One thousand coins and the ring is yours." 

Kayna smiled. She had scored another victory. She pocketed the ring and exited the shop. 

Someone grabbed her as she walked past the crowded market place. She turned quickly, with her right hand holding the hilt of her dagger. She came face to face with Jakrah, one of the arrogant noble males that had woo Kayna tirelessly.

"My lady, where are you rushing to? The day is still young and I would give much for the company of one so beautiful as you," he pulled her close and whisper to her.

Kayna held no love for such a man. His arrogance overpowered even that of her own and the only feelings she ever had for this man, was annoyance. 

She shook free of his grip and gave him one of her warning looks. 

"I'm busy today," she restored with a tone of dismissal.

The man was outraged. He was a noble and her tone was an insult to his nobility and his ego. He tried to grip the half-elf's arm again but this time she was ready for him and rewarded his advances with a slash from her dagger.

"You wench! How dare you attack me! You'll pay for this gash!". The enraged noble drew his sword and attacked the half-elf.

The half-elf parry his awkward attacks with little effort. She was taunting him and using her hilt, she poked through several openings in his move, deliberately letting the foolish noble realized he was not her match. 

Perhaps it was sheer arrogance that the man did not realize her intent. Kayna grew impatience as she remembered the list of supplies she needed to get before the day ends. With a deft hand, she cut the belt of the noble and his pants dropped, inviting several loud laughing from the watching crowd.

The man realized his folly and he quickly retreated and ran back to safety, swearing revenge as he left.

"Men are such fools, especially the rich ones!" The half-elf sighed and straighten her robes and took out the shopping list again.

  
The next day, the half-elf secured the doors and gate and strengthen the warding spells protecting the cottage. The gate glowed with a faint blue light and faded back to its original color. Satisfied that the wards had been activated, she picked up her backpack and started her journey to Amn.  



	3. Chapter 3: High Forest

** IMMORTAL SOULS:  
  
Chapter 3: High Forest ****  
*********************************   
  
Kayna treaded cautiously across the troll-infested swamp. It was going to be nightfall soon and the trolls would be out to hunt. She knew her scent would linger in the area but she intended to be long gone before the trolls could track her scent back to her.   
  
It was not easy to travel fast through the swamp. Her elven boots were completely submerged in the muddy ground. There were twigs and leaves hanging in her fiery locks. She was grumpy over the tattered state of her fancy robes and was incredibly irritated over the swamp insects hovering over her. In other words, she was completely a mess.   
  
Kayna cursed her carelessness a moment ago when she walked straight into the swamp. She was closed to throwing a fit and if it were not for the dangers crossing the swamp, she would have screamed her head off in frustration.   
  
As the sun goes down, Kayna picked up speed. She needed to cross the swamp, to get into the High Forest. She could not camp in the swamp safely. As the chirpings of the birds quieted down, noises from the night insects filled the air.   
  
Kayna was near the edge of the swamp but she was exhausted and needed rest. She quickly lit a torch which she knew would be handy if she had to battle trolls. Trolls were renowned for their re-generation abilities and fire was the only thing that could really kill them. Kayna could feel the swamp come alive and she had about a few miles to go before she could reach the High Forest.   
  
It was then the half-elf heard a rustling from behind her. She jumped around with her blade and a globe of darkness fall upon her. Even with her keen elven ultravision, she could not see through the impenetrable darkness. Most adventurers would have fallen to panic surges but Kayna was an experienced adventurer. She took a deep breathe to calm herself down and quickly cast a dispel magic spell.   
  
The spell worked but Kayna found herself face to face with six hungry trolls. Kayna wondered how the globe of darkness came about, trolls were not known as magic users. The half elf did not have time to think more as the trolls having their food in sight, engaged her in battle.   
  
Kayna readied all her fire spells and threw a couple of fireballs towards the nearest troll. The attack was successful as the troll fell in a pool of black smoking ash. The other trolls quickly gathered around her, cutting her retreat in a few brief moments.   
  
The quick thinking half-elf threw the next fireball at herself. The fire spread out in waves outwards, scalding the hardened skins of the surrounding trolls. Kayna smiled as the trolls jumped outwards to minimize the burns from the fireball. The agile half-elf took the chance to slip through the trolls. She kissed the ring on her finger for protecting her from her own fireball.   
  
The trolls, though wounded were still formidable foe. In mere moments, they gathered their remaining strength and pursued their prey. Kayna was ready for them this time. She dug into her spellbook and casted an extended firewall spell, setting the rushing trolls on fire. When she was certain that she had gained victory over the battle, she straighten her robes and tried to tame her unruly hair. She casted a quick glance at the blacken troll carcasses and smiled her victory smile. She throw another fireball on the dead trolls, just for good measure before making her way out of the swamp.   
  
Unknown to the victorious half-elf, another watched her from afar. He had seen her battle with the trolls and was impressed by the ease she had turned the advantage to herself. Never in his life, had he seen someone throwing fireballs at herself. He had expected it to be suicidal and was genuinely surprised to see the half-elf finished the battle without getting as much as a scratch. He thought that she was rather odd, wearing a robe of bright colors when most adventurers would choose duller colors that blend more with the surroundings. He hadn't think of the half-elf as exceptionally bright from her choice of clothing. He was amused to see the half-elf fussed over her appearance, rather than analysing the battle. He wondered if she had discovered the source of the globe of darkness that he had casted.   
  
She had definitely aroused his interest and he decided to follow the half-elf for a while. He was adapted at slipping in and out of the shadows as a trained stalker and he had never lose a quarry once he decided on one. **


	4. Chapter 4: Vanity, the Greatest Sin

**IMMORTAL SOULS: **

***Chapter 4: Vanity, the Greatest Sin***  
*********************************

It was dark and cold in the mighty High Forest, one of the largest forests in Faerun. The trees grew dense and the canopy was so thick that even in the day, the forest was quiet and dark. The townsfolk around the High Forest spoke about the dangers of crossing the forest, only the bravest or most desperate caravans would risk traveling in the forest. Other caravans and travelers would rather take a detour.

Kayna sat closer to the small campfire. She ate the roasted bread and drank her supply of water. She needed to ration her supplies as the High Forest was huge and delays were expected.

"Damn bugs!" She slapped her cheek for the fifth time this night, killing another blood-sucking insect trying to feast on her and let out a stream of elven curses.

She was terribly uncomfortable and irritable, having covered in dry mud from head to toe. The half-elf was scratching parts of her body, itching from the dirt and insect bites.

"I should have stay at home. Damn it. I should have tried a teleportation spell instead. Oh well, at least I'm not covered with troll gore," she sulked and slapped her arm to kill another bug trying to feast on her.

Nearby, the stalker laughed quietly at the dirty half-elf. He was pleased that he had followed his quarry into the High Forest. It had been a very interesting trip. The bard had been entertaining the stalker unknowingly with her comical sulking. 

He decided that he would help keep her alive for a while until he tire of her, not that he was kind or anything, but for the sake of some entertainment. It was boring in the forest, with nothing but trees.

Seeing that the half-elf had curled herself to sleep, the stalker decided that it was time he rests too.

================

Kayna ran towards the stream. Her keen elven hearing had picked up the sounds of flowing water a few moments ago. The half-elf was dying for a bath. She was one who appreciated cleanliness and hygiene, not to mention that she could imagine herself walking around invisible if one of her suitors saw her in such a state.

The half-elf's robes were torn in several places, when she walked past the trees. They were dirty and covered with mud. Her hair entangled up in a lump and the fiery color had disappeared under a thick layer of dry mud. 

It was a small shallow river with crystal clear water flowing. Kayna could see through the riverbed. She glanced around and was relief to find herself alone. There was no place to hide her modesty and she was not going to give up a chance to bath and wash her robes. As an experienced adventurer, she was determined not to be at a disadvantage, should an enemy take an advantage of her while she bathed. She took out her dagger, drew a circle in the sand and placed her backpack within the circle. Next, she removed all the weapons from her clothing and piled them below her backpack. She took off her boots and leggings and removed her cloak. The half-elf took out a handful of powder from a pouch and sprinkled it on the pile, and chanted a warding spell. Satisfied that her defenses were activated, she stripped herself down to her bare skin.

The stalker watched excitedly as the naked half-elf bathed herself in the shallow river. He could see every single detail of her fabulous body. He had not thought of the half-elf as beautiful. She was filthy and in a terrible mood, whenever she opened her mouth, it was mostly some elven curses. At this moment, as the half-elf scrubbed away the hardened mud, he was mesmerized by the sight of a blue dragon tattoo on her back. The tattoo was a masterpiece, exquisitely and tastefully exhibited on a smooth flawless back of the half-elf. It was beautiful and so unexpected that he let out a soft gasp of breath.

Kayna stopped her scrubbing and positioned her dagger beneath her sponge. She thought she heard something in the trees. She listened carefully for foreign noises, her eyes looking into the forest, scanning every tree for unexpected intruders. 

The stalker held his breath. He had never been detected by any of his quarry and he was not about to let his reputation ruined by a momentary reflex. He knew he had to do something to correct his mistake. He shape shifted into a bird and flew to the nearest tree. From the tree, he continued watching the female.

Kayna relaxed when she saw the bird flew from the trees. She was still a little wary to indulged in her bath but she did continue her scrubbing. 

==============  
Kayna noticed the bloody trail on the ground. It led to a broken caravan in the woods. The caravan had been looted and all that was left was empty crates and broken weapons. There were fresh blood all over the caravan and human remains scattered over the battlefield. Whoever the humans were fighting, they were definitely overpowered. She studied the messy tracks left by the fight, they were large and deep, indicating that the humans were probably fighting creatures that were large and had great strength. She observed that the wounds were deep and blunt, most of the corpses had some bruises and broken bones.

"Orcs! Several too. Ambushed these poor merchants," the female concluded and continued her journey.

The stalker followed his quarry faithfully, past the bloody battlefield. He held no great love for humans or orcs and he certainly did not feel any remorse at the loss of lives.

Kayna had not travel very far before she was ambushed by a group of orcs. Orcs, huge ugly creatures with great strength, they were covered in hideous green hide and held huge weapons. Kayna had battle orcs before and slayed many of them, but she was alone now and there were several of them. Orcs were not intelligent creatures but they were at least smart enough to expect an easy victory with their sheer numbers.

The female wasted no time in firing all her stored spells; spell trigger, contingency and spell sequence. She had to reduce the enemy numbers quickly. Kayna was a decent fighter with her sword but she preferred using her blade as a last resort.

Her spells gained her precious time and openings to maneuver. The orcs were thrown into confusion; a few of them were battling their own kind under some form of illusion. The half-elf had also successfully caught several of the orcs in a web spell. With a deft stroke, she slashed the nearest orc across the stomach with her blade. The orc spilled its entails before falling to its death. Kayna wasted no time in engaging the next orc.

She was surprised to see several orcs falling motionless onto the ground. Within a few moments, the half-elf had emerged victorious and unmarked from an ambush. Not letting her guard down, she observed the battlefield. All the orcs were lying on the ground, some cut down by their own kin, one was slain by her blade. The others had no obvious wounds but were definitely dead.

_How?_

The half-elf used her sword to flip one of the orcs over, there she found, a small silver bolt stuck at the back of the orc's neck. She flipped another orc and found the same silver bolt. Kayna was alarmed. The wounds of these orcs were tiny and looked harmless, yet all it took was a small single silver bolt to kill them. Using a kerchief, she extracted one of the bolts out.

"Poison... very deadly... Who did this?"

"Come out! Whoever you are! Show yourself!" The half-elf was certain that another in the woods with her.


	5. Chapter 5: Tracked

**Immortal Souls: Chapter 5**

**Tracked**: [1 reads]

When nobody came out to answer Kayna, the half-elf decided to cast a clairvoyant spell. She could not see the assassin that had kill the orcs but she was certain that she was not alone. The half-elf was impressed by the skill of the assassin and the deadly poison that killed the orcs. She had no intention of becoming his next target. She wondered why he had not attack her, he certainly had plenty of opportunities. 

"He could have been one of the mercenary hired by the caravans. It would be reasonable to assume that he had wanted avenged the gruesome deaths of the merchants..." the female analyzed.

She sprinkled another handful of powder on the silver bolt and tried to capture an image in her mind. The result was a small burst of harmless green explosion.

Nothing...? How can it be nothing? I have one of the assassin's weapons.

It did not make sense to her that she could not get a glimpse of the assassin's identity. She could not even feel his presence through the spell. She had one of the assassin's personal weapons as a spell component, under usual circumstances, it would have been more than enough for her to get a complete image in her mind. Yet, she had nothing.

She felt helpless and weary from the battle. For one that had survived countless battles, she was not accustomed to feeling helpless. The only thing in her mind was to flush out this person from the shadows. She decided that it would be wiser to go into a more open area where there would be less places to hide. She quickly read her emergency teleportation scroll, a spell she always packed for emergencies. Imoen had given her several empowered teleportation scrolls for her to use whenever there was a need to. Even with her own magical talents, such a teleportation spell was still beyond her abilities at this moment.

"Whoosh!"

The half-elf found herself a good several miles away from the battle scene. She felt safer with the distance between herself and the assassin widened. She had no clue if the assassin had followed her but she was not going to remain in sight. The female strained her pointed ears to filter out any foreign noises from her new surroundings. She was relieved to find herself alone, or so she thought. The half-elf quickly made her way out of the forest.

~(@)~

The stalker had observed the half-elf investigating the dead orcs. He had not expected the half-elf to find his tiny silver bolt amongst the bodies. These bolts were so small and sank deep once they hit their target. His trademarked silver bolts were one of his most deadly weapons and he could fire them with deadly accuracy. These orcs had skin so thick and were so huge that it would take a very keen eye to even notice the bolts.

When he saw the female gathered a handful of powder from her pouch, he anticipated her next move.

Very clever, half-elf... but you've underestimated me.

He slipped into the shadows and was pleased to find the frustrated female gasping in surprise at her failure. He gazed directly into her eyes under the cover of the trees, she could not see him but he had made his appearance felt. He was not surprise when the half-elf fled the battle scene, that was typical of his quarry whenever he chose to make his presence felt. What did surprise him was that the half-elf was resourceful enough to teleport away. He was further impressed by her wizard talents.

His reputation was not gained by hearsay, he had the means and resources to track a quarry and he had never lost a quarry before. He slipped out of the shadows and approached to the site where the female had teleported away. The aura of powerful magic still lingered in the area and the resourceful stalker could estimate the location of his quarry. The half-elf had disappeared into a portal opened by the teleportation spell. The male dabbed some of the powder left by the portal. Such powder was not visible under normal sight but to one with magical talents, he could easily see the remains of any spell casted.

He chanted his own spells and was able to open a similar portal. He gleamed with pride and slipped into the opened portal.

No quarry ever escaped.

~(@)~

  
Kayna reached Trademeet within two weeks. She had teleported several times and traveled without much rest. Since the battle with the orcs, she had felt that someone was stalking her. One who was very resourceful and skillful in tracking her. She was amazed that anyone could still follow her through the series of teleportation spells she used. Apart from being impressed, she was also angry. The half-elf was upset that she had to miss a lot of fun crossing the forests, just to lose her trail. Though she did not want to admit, she was feeling wary and fearful for the unpredictable. The stalker's motives, his identity and if he was another assassin after her life.

She was relieved to see the gates of Trademeet in sight. The female was sure that she would be able to loss her stalker once she was in the city. Trademeet was a busy city; merchants and caravans from over Faerun came to do trading here. Her sister Imoen lived in Trademeet with her husband, Kelsey. The half-elf was eager to see her sister again; she missed the mischievous mage and the times they spent together laughing over pranks and jokes they had played on others. The other reason was that Imoen was a more powerful spell caster than the half-elf. Imoen would be able to flush out the stalker with her spells, if not with her thieving abilities.

Her footsteps were considerably lighter as she entered the familiar Trademeet.  
After all these years, Trademeet was even busier than she remembered. She had to wait in queue for the caravans to register their entrance and the streets of Trademeet were decorated with flashy sale signs and notices of an upcoming festival. The half-elf felt at ease immediately, shaking off the dark cloud of weariness.

Her first stop was to Imoen's house. As she walked into the corner of the street leading to Imoen's residence, an idea came to her. She had missed her fun in the forests, and was dying to make up for the loss; She crept to the main door and sprinkled some black powder on the door, and chanted a small harmless spell. Next she knocked on the door with her fists and stood aside.

Poor Kelsey was the one who opened the door. The moment he opened the door, he sense an aura of magic. The sorcerer hesitated and looked around for hostility. The half-elf took full advantage of his hesitation by throwing a handful of black dust on the sorcerer. The result was a sorcerer covered with soot and a half-elf laughing hysterically on the ground.

Kelsey had not seen the half-elf from where he was standing. The mischievous half-elf had been taking cover behind the walls and she had timed her 'attack' precisely. He shook his head in defeat as he realized this was but the first of many he would suffer.

"I glad you are happy, Kayna. Are you going to come in or shall I leave you here? I'm sure you know, I'll not open the door for you a second time," the sorcerer sighed.

"Wait for me... Ha!" The half-elf was still giggling as she followed Kelsey into the house.

[ Story Menu ]


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

**Immortal Souls: Chapter 6**

**The Meeting**: [1 reads]

"Shhhh.. stop pushing me, Immy," the half-elf whispered. 

"I want to watch too.. Move, Kayna. You're crowding me," the mage whispered back. Both girls trying to peep through the small opening in the roof.

"They're drinking the tea. oh this is good," Kayna announced quietly to the other female.

"I want to see. It's my turn, Kayna," the mage pushed the half-elf and positioned herself to look through the hole.

"Hey.. I was here first, come on Immy."

The two girls pushed each other and accidentally slipped down the slippery roof of the noble's house. In a brief moment, the two girls landed heavily on the concrete ground, rubbing their bruised bottoms.

The dogs barked and the guards came running towards the commotion. The two girls looked at each other knowingly; they need not tell each other what will happen if they get caught. The two girls scrambled up the nearby wall and ran, with the dogs and guards chasing after them.

"Damn Kayna, it's all your fault.... Kelsey is going to be so mad at me..." the young mage panted, running behind the agile half-elf who was already a few steps ahead of her.

"Hey. You were itching for some fun. Don't blame me... Hurry up or you'll going to get more than a bruised bottom.."

The two girls ran as fast as they could from the compound, into the alley, dashing and ducking wagons and carton of goods left along the alley.

"We better split. See you back at the safehouse," Kayna dashed into the left alley.

The mage ran in the opposite direction, into the right alley. Behind her the dogs split into two directions too, chasing after the two girls. Imoen took out her wand and teleported herself away to safety.

The half-elf ran for her life, laughing over the look on the nobles' faces when they drank the tea. She could hear the four-legged dogs closing the distance behind her, before she could think of a solution, a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and pulled her into a dark corner.

"Shhhh.. You're safe here," a soft deep voice answered her unspoken question.

Kayna allowed the stranger to grab her waist while she heard her pursers passed her hidden place without any hesitation. After the commotion died down, Kayna eased herself out of the stranger's arms and eyed him. She saw his crystal silver-colored eyes underneath the hood. The stranger wore a dark cloak with a hood that covered his face. He gazed curiously at the half-elf and under the dim light in the dark alley, the half-elf could see his eyes.

"My name is Haydir," he smiled warmly at the half-elf and made a gesture of peace with his hands.

Kayna did not respond to his greeting immediately. She continued to observe and study the stranger's features. The stranger was taller than Kayna, a little over six feet tall, his skin was fair and smooth.

"What are you?" the half-elf asked.

"Hmm? Aren't you going to thank me for helping you? Your pursers didn't see you because of my magic.." Haydir teased.

"What are you?" the half-elf repeated her question with a wary tone. She took a step away from the male and gripped the hilt of her blade.

"I'm half-elven like you." As a gesture of good-will, the male removed the hood off his face.

Kayna found herself looking at the most handsome half-elf she had ever met. The male had long silver hair that was gathered into a pony tail behind. He wore a silver earring in his left pointed ear. It was the eyes that the female found herself staring; with the hood off the male's face, his silver eyes seemed to shine with a crafty gleam under the light and they stared knowingly back at the half-elf. Kayna found herself blushing. She willed her stubborn eyes off his face and focused at his feet instead. The male wore elven boots, Kayna had seen many elven-made boots and she recognised the fine elven crafted boots.

"What's your name, half-elf?"

"Kayna," the half-elf answered.

"Well met then. Are you familiar with Trademeet? I have to meet a contact here in a few days, but I'm a stranger here," he offered.

"I suppose I owe you one. I will be your guide. A few days, you say? There's some sort of trade festival tonight and Trademeet is celebrating with a costume party. Why don't you come to the party tonight to familiarise yourself with the town."

"Costume party? I don't have a costume and how am I going to recognise you?"

The half-elf thought for a moment. It was a reasonable question. "You can come without a costume. When you see me, ask me What color is the dragon and if I answered blue, then you got the right person."

The male could not refuse a challenge when offered, and he knew the half-elf was testing his wits. "I will be there, Kayna. I could not refuse an invitation when offered by someone so beautiful."

The female blinked in surprised. Haydir was flirting with her. She had been flirted and wooed outrageously before but Haydir's compliment sent her blushing like a red apple. She could not understand her reaction and was embarrassed at her lack of restrain.

"See you there, Haydir." the half-elf left the alley quickly.

Haydir smiled, he knew he had impressed the fickle half-elf.

======================

Immy dragged the half-elf into the house when she saw her walking distractingly in the streets.

"What took you so long? I was worried that the dogs got you. Kayna?" the mage turned the half-elf around, checking for wounds.

"Huh? Dogs? ohh. A stranger saved me," the half-elf replied. She was still thinking about her meeting with the male. "I felt like I know him, from somewhere. He feels familiar somehow?"

"What are you talking about? Who did you meet? Another one of your dates?" the mage probed.

"No. I don't think so. I remembered all those boys I've dated. He is not one of them."

"He must be very handsome right? You looked like you are drooling over him," the sister teased.

"What? I am NOT drooling, Immy. Anyway, you'll see him tonight at the party. I'm going to get some rest before the party starts," the female ran up the stairs to her bedroom before her nosy sister could probe more.

[ Story Menu ]


	7. Chapter 7: Costume Party

**Immortal Souls: Chapter 7**

**Costume Party**: [1 reads]

Kayna put on the delicate beautiful silver gown designed by renowned seamstress Madame Trish. The gown was a piece of artwork, made in the softest and smoothest satin material. The back of the gown was cut low to reveal a hint of the half-elf's fabulous bottom. The front of the gown was covered in black lace and exposed the half-elf's cleavage. 

Imoen gasped when she saw Kayna's costume. "Gods. I wish Kelsey would let me wear something like that," she remarked approvingly. Imoen wore an elegant blue velvet gown. Blue was Kelsey's favorite color and he had insisted Imoen looked beautiful in blue.

"You're not bad yourself, Immy. Blue suits you," the half-elf complimented.

"I wish I can look as scandalous as you, Kayna. You have even dyed your skin black and your hair white..."

"Ebony, not black. Its just a little magic dye, it'll fade after tonight. I'm a drow tonight! I'm a beautiful drow princess," the half-elf did a little dance and put on a tiara on her long silver hair which she wore in a bun.

"I don't know any drow princess, Kayna. Even if there are any drow princesses, I doubt they wear a tiara.." the mage advised the enthusiastic half-elf.

"So? The tiara looks good on me and compliments my new hair color. Ahhh.. Let's go, the party has already started. I can hear the music." the half-elf swept her mask off the dressing table and dragged the mage out of the house.

~~~(@@)~~~

  
The party had already started when the two girls arrived at the town center. It was a windy night and the sky was filled with sparkling stars. Huge caldrons of fire lit up the town center and the merchants paraded their food and drinks along the roads. In the middle of the town center was the dance floor and it was already crowded with people in all kinds of outrageous costumes. Surrounding the dance area was tables of food and ale for those who preferred less strenuous activities. Many older citizens of Trademeet and merchants were engrossed in story telling and exchanging gossips.

The two girls laughed at a man in black giant peacock costume. His costume was so heavy and awkward that when he moved in the dance floor, the wings and tails slapped several nearby dancers. In a few moments, he was promptly ushered out of the chaotic dance floor by the guards.

As the two girls walked though the busy streets, several men eyed them with curious and gave appreciative looks. Their female companions scowled at Kayna's costume and dragged their male partners off with them. Kayna laughed at the helpless men.

"You are really enjoying the attention, aren't you?" Imoen noticed.

"Of course. I'm beautiful and they can't have me. Haa. Its fun to be in control, Immy," the half-elf answered.

"No wonder you are driving Jae crazy..."

"Stop! Don't even bring it up. I haven't meet anyone that I really like, so don't tell me that same thing Jae preached," the female retorted.

The mage wisely held her tongue and turned her attention to the party. She caught sight of Lord Lauroxxle, one of the nobles in Trademeet. The two girls despised the snobbish man and had seen the noble abused his servants many times. Earlier in the day, they had conspired to play a prank on the noble, determined to get some fun at his expense and to teach him a lesson. Imoen had slipped into the compound and mixed the noble's daily tea with a potion of delayed firebreath. The two girls had timed the potion to take effect during the party for maximum entertainment.

Lord Lauroxxle was busy bragging to a group of bored looking men of his trade success when his face suddenly reddened and his voice became deep and harsh. The surrounding men perked up immediately at the change. The noble cleared his throat and opened his mouth to continue bragging, instead of his voice, out came a breath of fire. The ale and flammable spirits on the table caught fire immediately, setting the tables on fire and sending the surrounding men running for cover. The guards soon arrived with water and soot to extinguish the minor fire. Not much damage was done but Lord Lauroxxle was soaked from head to toe with soot and he never quite recovered his former voice. He also became the joke of the event for many years to come.

The two girls held their stomachs while they laughed till tears rolled down their eyes. After wiping the tears of her eyes, Imoen remembered the stranger that the half-elf had mentioned.

"Where's this handsome stranger of yours? From the way you dazed the whole afternoon, I can't wait to meet him." Immy pulled Kayna from the commotion and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I don't know. I told him to look for me, if he was resourceful enough," the half-elf smiled.

"Oh great. Here comes one horny looking male, obviously looking down at your cleavage. On guard," the mage whispered.

A male in an elven costume approached the two girls; his eyes were hovering around the half-elf, eyeing her exposed cleavage while he spoke to the girls. "Beautiful dark elf lady, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" he asked politely.

The half-elf eyed him in distaste. All elves were graceful beings and this man was anything an elf was not. He was fat and clumsy; his face was oily and sweaty. Kayna could have rejected him but to Imoen's surprise, she curtsied and accepted his invitation. As she followed the clumsy man to the dance floor, she winked at the mage and shook her head. Imoen understood that the half-elf had something up on her sleeve and that the man was not the stranger she had met.

Imoen was not alone for long; her husband saw her and swept her into his arms, kissing his wife lovingly. "You look beautiful, my love. Told you, blue is your color. Shall we?" he bowed and offered his hand to the female, whom took it and followed the sorcerer into the dance floor.

~~~(@@)~~~

  
Kayna had been dancing for the last couple of hours, her feet hurt and she was getting tired. She had repaid her first dancing partner, the clumsy man in elvish costume solely by stepping on his feet repeatedly until the poor man was too sore to dance anymore. The party was nearing the end but none of the males that approached her asked her the password question. She found herself looking around more frequently to look for the stranger she had met earlier but she did not see anyone resembling him. She declined the latest invitation politely and turned to walk to the nearest empty table. It was then she noticed another drow smiling at her from one of the tables. He raised his wine cup at her as a gesture of invitation. Kayna did not expect another to share her creative idea in a drow costume and she nodded her acceptance of the invitation, and walked towards the male drow.

The male drow rose from his seat and pulled a seat for Kayna. The half-elf accepted it politely, all the time, she acknowledged in approval the costume her companion wore. The male had ebony skin, familiar silver hair tied to a ponytail and a silver earring on his left ear. His silver eyes gazed into the half-elf's emerald orbs and held her gaze. He looked familiar and Kayna suspected she had found her 'stranger'.

"What color is the dragon, my beautiful princess?" the male drow asked in a knowing tone, his fingers boldly traced the outline of the dragon tattoo on the female's ebony back.

Kayna blinked in surprise and tried to ignore the drow's touch. "Blue! It is you! How did you find me? I thought you weren't coming in a costume?" The female had expected that she would be the one to find the male.

"Well, I've managed to come up with a costume just before the party, my princess. Its easy to find you, beautiful. I just looked for the most beautiful female in the party," the male explained. With a deft hand, he held the female hand up and planted a soft kiss on it, before the half-elf could react.

Kayna suppressed a moan from her lips and she took back her hand too quickly. Her abrupt actions pleased the crafty drow and he smiled at the half-elf. They stared at each other for a moment and Kayna felt her cheeks blushing the third time this day.

"Nice party, my princess.. Some wine for you?" the drow offered a cup which the half-elf took gratefully as a distraction.

"We think alike.. You and I.. We are the only drow in this party. I would have really thought you are a drow. You got the hair and skin color right. No drow has emerald eyes though," the male boldly touched the female's fake drow ears.

Kayna swiped the dark elf's hand off in reflex and focused her attention on the male's costume. He had a lighter ebony skin color, the silver eyes and hair that most drow have. He even had two blades tucked at his belt that looked like drow blades. He wore a cloak that resembles a drow piwafwi. The male had fashioned a drow disguise that looked just like the real drow except that his ears were not pointed like a drow. They were only slightly pointed like hers. Kayna would have think the male as a real drow if it were not for the ears.

"You almost looked like a drow. Your costume is very good. You could almost walk in the Underdark, I doubt even the drow can see through your disguise, if you cover your ears." the female said in a wary tone.

"Very good. You have been to the Underdark and survive? I'm impressed Kayna. You looked like a seasoned adventurer who can take care of herself and maybe a few others. I have an offer for you, if you are interested."

"Speak, I will listen," the half-elf nodded.

"I told you this morning that I'm meeting a contact. This contact is bringing some goods my client desires. I expect this contact to be fully armed and bringing some company with him. I do not know how many. He is also a sorcerer and I can use some insurance. The payment will be good. Are you interested?"

[ Story Menu ]


	8. Chapter 8: The Deal

Chapter 8: The Deal   
****************************   
"What kind of goods? Slaves?" the half-elf asked cautiously. Slavery was one of the things she condemned and she would have to fight against the male if he was into such vice.   
  
"I never do slavery, princess!" he retorted a little too harshly than intended. The half-elf raised one brow and before she could respond, the male continued. "The goods are magical trinkets stolen from my client, he wants them back. So this is perfectly legal. You help me get them back and I'll give you a quarter of my bounty. Do we have a deal?" the male extended his slender hand to the half-elf, his earlier outburst was gone without a trace.   
  
The task seemed reasonable to the female, she took a moment to consider the options and decided it was worth her effort. The idea of working close to the handsome male was attractive to her. "How much is your bounty, Haydir?"   
  
"Ten thousand coins, my lovely lady," he smiled and held the female's gaze with his own, fully anticipated the female's surprise at the amount.   
  
"Ten thousand? What kind of magical trinket is that? Who's your client?" Despite her best efforts, she could not conceal her curiousity.   
  
"Some family heirloom. My client is an important man but I cannot disclose his identity. I'm a professional. So? Do we have a deal, beautiful?"   
  
"I supposed that's alright. I'll help you." The half-elf looked thoughtful for a moment as she scanned the male's face for any signs of treachery. The male's face wore the same expression of a flirting male, his eyes gazing boldly at the half-elf. Kayna shifted uncomfortably under his intent staring but agreed to help him. Truth was that she was curious about him and wanted to take the opportunity to know more about the male.   
  
"Excellent! The party is nearing the end but I must dance with you," the male stood up from his seat and putting on hand behind his back, the other offered to the female, he bowed deep just like a gentleman. "May I have this dance, fair lady?"   
  
Kayna could not refuse such a sincere request and she accepted his hand and allowed the male to lead her back to the dance floor. They danced gracefully throughout the night and Haydir held the female close to him. The nearby people gathered around to watch, attracted by the gracefulness of the two drow dancing, even the music seemed to play just for them. To the two drows, there were the only ones in the town center this night.   
  
As the music died down, the couple held each other close. Their eyes met and with a gentle hand, Haydir tilted the female chin upwards and lean forward towards her, and kissed her. He kissed her lips softly, and licked them, teasing her lips apart and went for a full kiss. Their touch felt right to him and he wanted more. He slipped his hand from her chin, to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body, to taste her feminine beauty and to slide his hands along the curves of her fabulous body. The male slipped his other hand down the half-elf's smooth back, towards her bottom.   
  
It was at this instant, the half-elf broke the embrace and looked at him warily. She was confused, wondering why she had allowed the male to kiss her and touched her with such boldness and familiarity. It was unlike her to lose control of such a situation and she barely knew him.   
  
The female was still standing barely a step away from him and her hands were slowly slipping away from his. Haydir looked at the beautiful half-elf, for the first time in his life, he was unsure and afraid that she would be gone from his grasp. He tightened his grip on the half-elf's arms, and pulled her close to him. Before the half-elf could react to his sudden advance, he kissed her again passionately.   
  
By this time, the crowd was whispering among themselves, staring at the two drows. Couples did not openly display their affections for each other as it indicated a lack of discipline and restrain by most people. Their unrestrained passion would no doubt be the talk of the town for the next few days. Kayna was relieved that she was wearing such an elaborated costume; none of the people would recognize after she removed her disguise. Haydir, on the other hand, beamed at the attention. He even bowed politely to the crowd before dragging the female out of their encirclement, to a more secluded spot in one of the nearby alleys.   
  
~~~(@@)~~~ 

  
Under the cover of the night, the alley was dark and deserted. Kayna waited for the male to speak but he did not. He merely stood besides her in silence, the eyes locking down on hers. It was like he was slowly seducing the female, with his intense eyes and the bold, familiar way he touched the female. Kayna was surprised that she had done nothing to discourage his advances. The tracing of his fingers along her tattoo on her back, the way he grabbed and kissed her hand, the way she let him hold her while they danced. The rhythmn and rapport they had with the dance, it was like they had knew and understood each other. The half-elf gasped in surprise at that thought, she had never been so distracted before.   
  
"I should go. It's late," the female broke the silence finally.   
  
"No. Do not run from me, Kayna. You know you want me," the male leaned forward and tried to kiss the half-elf again. She dodged his advances reluctantly and put up her hand to stop the drow.   
  
"I barely know you, Haydir. I really should go, my sister will be worried."   
  
"Very well, will you allow me to escort you back, beautiful?" he offered with a sly grin.   
  
Kayna nodded. 


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Visit

Chapter 9: Unexpected Visit   
*******************   
  
Haydir lie on his bed, staring at the sky through his bedroom window. He crossed his hands behind his head casually, whistling a tune from his memory; one half-elf filled his thoughts. He had first seen the beautiful half-elf in the High Forest. He was rather amazed what a bath and clean clothes could do to a dirty half-elf; she had turned out to be a stunning beauty, with beautiful fiery locks and a slender curvaceous figure. He was further impressed and attracted to her drow costume at the party. Even as a drow, she was stunning. She walked with a style that matched any proud drow and she danced as graceful as any elf.   
  
He smiled unconsciously as he remembered watching her bath. He remembered the exquisite tattoo on her back, and all the curves of her body. Her skin was smooth and pale under the light; she had curves and muscles where most females would have bulges. How he wanted to trace the contours of her body, and he had a taste of that pleasure during the dance. He could feel the touch of her body and the waves of excitement she gave him, and the emotions stirred in him when they shared a kiss.   
  
Haydir was a half-drow, his mother was a human harlot and he grew up in a brothel. He did not know anything about his father, other than that he was a drow. His childhood was harsh and he had learnt to be tough and had picked up the necessary survival skills from the streets.   
  
As a half-drow, he was used to being judged by the color of his skin. He had inherited the ebony skin color and the silver hair from his drow father. When he was ten years old, he was sold as slave to an elderly wizard who was looking for a page boy. He seldom spoke and never shed a tear even in extreme difficult situations. It was thus the wizard had thought he was mute and stupid and put him in charge of keeping the wizard library in order. He had the opportunity to read many books of magic the wizard had and by observing his master, the intelligent half-drow was able to pick up his wizardry skills. When he turned thirty-five, he was powerful and resourceful enough to leave the wizard and free himself.   
  
Due to the injustices he had suffered because of his skin color, he held contempt of humans. It was also humans that had enslaved him when he was a young boy, separating him from his mother. By the time he had freed himself and went for his mother, she had already died from abuse in brothel. In a rage, he razed the brothel into ashes and slaughtered all the residents and patrons that fateful night. Since then, he had taken on the life of an adventurer and honed his skills to perfection.   
  
Even as an adventurer, he was often mistaken as an assassin and often hunted by others. With a life-long practice, he was now a wizard of no small talent and an adept bounty hunter. With his skills, he was able to build up a fearsome reputation that brought him worthy bounties and assignments.   
  
During one particular assignment, he followed his quarry into the UnderDark and picked up his favorite weapon - the hand crossbow that drow used and the necessary knowledge and skills to make his own trademarked bolts. His bolts had saved his life several times and had been the sole element to turn several battles into his favor.   
  
He had improvised on his learned skills and produced several different bolts for his crossbow. He had used his favorite poisoned bolts to save the female half-elf in the High Forest. These bolts were coated with a rare deadly poison extracted from an almost extinct species of poison toad, found in the desert. The poison was very rare but they were plentiful in the drow cities, and he was often able to purchase large quantities with the correct payment and contact. Victims of his bolts died a quick and quiet death. Most did not even realize they were hit by the small bolts until their heart failed.   
  
He was one that would normally watch a battle from aside, leaving the parties involved to fend for themselves but he could not bear to watch the half-elf got hurt from the battle with the orcs, not after he had seen how beautiful she was and watched her bath. He did not deny that he was attracted to the half-elven bard who was unpredictable and mischievous. Somehow he felt that there was more to the beautiful bard than grumbles and tricks. The female was powerful and mysterious, yet with a vulnerability that roused his urges to protect her. He had never felt the need to protect anyone other than his mother.   
  
The half-drow sat up on his bed, with a sly grin on his face. He wondered how the half-elf would react if he visited her at night. He would expect her to be surprised but she would likely not be hostile; he was certain that the half-elf liked him as much as he liked her. He jumped up from the bed and left for the half-elf's house.   
  
  
~~~(@@)~~~~   
  
Kayna was sound asleep by the time the half-drow crept into her room. He had dispelled the moderate wards on her window easily. Once inside the half-elf's room, he slipped into the shadows, contented to watch the female slept. He noted her rhythmic breathing, the way the female lie on her bed, covered by a thin blanket. It was not very cold this time of the year in Trademeet. Most citizens preferred to wear light clothing at night for maximum comfort and the female wore a silky thin tunic.   
  
He walked towards her slowly, taking care to study the floor in her room for any hidden traps. He stopped when the half-elf stirred in her sleep; her blanket slipped and revealed half an exposed breast. The half-drow's eyes stared at her exposed skin, and licked his dry lips. Slowly he continued his advanced on the unwary female until he was only a step away from her bed. The female opened her eyes and stared at his direction.   
  
Haydir froze. The female rubbed her eyes and looked at his direction; he was so near her that he could touch her face. He was relieved when he realized that he was still in the shadows and the female could not have seen him.   
  
Kayna rubbed her eyes; she felt something in her room. It was the same feeling she had felt when she was crossing the High Forest. Could it be the stalker? Had he found her so soon? She slipped her hand under her pillow and unsheathed her blade.   
  
"Show yourself!" her fingers readied to cast a dispel spell.   
  
The half-drow decided to slip out of the shadows, he had no intention to start a fight tonight; he had other plans in mind.   
  
"Relax beautiful. It's only me," he smiled warmly at the wary female.   
  
"Haydir? What are you doing here? How did you get pass my wards?" the female lowered her blade but did not put it away. She suspected that her stalker could be the male, but somehow she was reluctant to accept her suspicious.   
  
"No wards can stop me from seeing my beautiful lady," he smiled sweetly and took the female's hand and planted a kiss on it. The female let him removed the blade from her hand gently, all the time her emerald eyes looking at the half-drow.   
  
"I wanted to see you, Kayna. Since you were in my mind, I wanted to have you in my sight as well," he sat besides the female and placed one arm over her shoulders, and pulled her close to him so that he could smell her hair.   
  
"Haydir. Why are you still in your costume? Did something happen?" the bard asked in a concerned tone.   
  
"Oh no. I couldn't do anything, lovely. I felt this pain in my heart when we parted earlier. I could not do anything else other than think of you. Please don't drive me away, Kayna. I need you..." the crafty male finished his explanation with a kiss on the female's lips.   
  
Kayna was wary; her instinct told her something was amiss, that the drow was more than what she could see. She could not deny she was very attracted to him but as a seasoned adventurer, she had learnt to trust her natural instinct above anything else. Her reaction to the drow's advances was to get up from her bed and picked up the blade he had removed from her hand.   
  
"Haydir. I don't know who you are or if you mean me harm. My instinct tells me to be wary of you. If you want to be friends with me, state your intentions. I warn you, do not lie to me. I can defend myself well," she warned.   
  
"Kayna. How could you doubt my sincerity? I merely want to see you." the drow got up from the bed and walked towards the bard.   
  
"Stop! Do not come any closer!" she pointed her blade towards him and readied herself for a fight.   
  
"Kayna. Don't do this. You're breaking my heart, beautiful."   
  
"Stop talking to me like that. You are not taking my threat seriously. Answer me! What do you want from me?"   
  
"Kayna..." he stood speechless, caught unaware of how the situation had deteriorated from his expectation. He had underestimated the half-elf.   
  
The bard chanted a true sight spell and she looked at the handsome male through her additional sight. She was not prepared of what she saw; the male's disguise had not faded from her sight to reveal his true form, he had remained as a drow. She gasped at the her discovery, and retreated a few steps.   
  
"You... You.. are no half-elf! Who are you?" 


	10. Chapter 10: Exposed

**Chapter 10: Exposed**  
********************************* 

Tension rose in the small bedroom, Haydir studied the determined half-elf's face. She looked angry, shocked and wary. He winced at the thought of her rejecting his affections. He was not one who showed affections easily and just a while ago, he was still feeling warmed over the earlier moments they shared. As a half-drow, he was hunted wherever he went; no place in Faerun was safe for him. He was indeed resourceful to survive until now but at this moment, he was at his wits' end. Whatever that came into his mind, he did not have his usual confidence of talking himself out of this situation. A fight was not what he was looking for. He winced as he realised a fight may be inevitable.

"Kayna.... " He whispered her name to himself and looked at her sadly.

"Kayna.." he said her name, louder this time for the half-elf to hear. "I'm a half-drow, thoroughly hunted throughout the realms.. A homeless, friendless, lonely half-drow... " he continued, emphasizing on the words to arouse the female's sympathy if she had any. It had worked before and he wished desperately for his plot to work. He was not lying to her; it was true that he did not have any friends, at least not any that he could trust.

The female's gaze intensified at the words but she did not raise her sword.

"I have no disputes with you, what do you want? Were you hired to kill me?"

"No Kayna. I will never hurt you, not for any amount of coin, not ever," he replied in a soft tone that was coated with genuine sadness.

"If you are not here to kill me, why are you here? What do you want?"

"I.. came to see you. I... I will understand if you find me repulsive... now that you know I'm a half-bred drow," he answered in a soft tone.

The female winced at the obvious pain and hardships the half-drow must had endured. She had befriended with a few surface drows and she understood only too well, the injustices and pain of living on the surface. It could only be worse for the half-drow who was hunted and hated for his skin color. She could be sympathy or she could cast him away with the same prejudice. She understood why he had hid his identity from her and wore his disguise. What she was not certain was if his intentions were good.

"Explain yourself, Haydir. If you lie to me, I'll have your hide where you stand," she warned.

The half-drow's heart skipped a beat when he heard her spoke his name. He knew that he might be able to win the half-elf over. He took a chance and stepped closer to the beautiful female. He was relieved that she did not react to his advances.

"Kayna.. You are the only one who was ever kind to me, even though you did not know that I'm a half-drow. Even after you knew, you were still willing to listen. Nobody had ever been so kind to me before. Please believe me, that I would never hurt you. Will you... be my friend?" he stretched a slender ebony hand towards the female, and wore the most hopeful look he could master.

Kayna considered the male's words. They sounded sincere enough and he was such a handsome male, whether in disguise or natural form. It was reasonable that this half-drow wanted friendship from her. Her own friends had saved her soul, aided her in countless battles and filled her life with hope and happiness that made her feel alive. She would not be standing now if it were not for her friends. Friendship was one of the most important and dearest things to her. She could not deny the male a chance to experience the friendship and trust that she had when he had not done anything to earn her wrath. 

The female sheathed her blade and took the hand that offered friendship. The ebony fingers closed over her own as their fingers intertwined. It felt warm and right to her.

"Thank you Kayna. You are the first who accepts my friendship. I am honored," he smiled awkwardly. He was used to treachery and hostility from people and it was the first time anyone had taken a risk for him; the female had risked her life to trust him. His heart felt warm for the first time since his mother died, that the half-elf might care for him.  



	11. Chapter 11: The Quest

Chapter 11: The Quest  
  
***********************************  
  
"Kayna.. There you are. I was getting worried that you changed your mind about helping me," Haydir greeted the female as he saw her approach Trademeet city gates. The bard had agreed to help him on his quest before she found out his identity, he had expected to lose her trust.  
  
The female shot the handsome half-drow an impatient look. He was wearing his usual elven disguise to cover his half-drow heritage. His long silver hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail and his silver eyes sparkled as he locked his gaze with hers. She admitted to herself reluctantly that he was good looking wearing his disguise or without.  
  
"Let's go," came the female's reply.  
  
Haydir felt slightly disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm from the female but he was comforted that she had at least showed up for their appointment.  
  
*******************  
  
"Sami, you brought some company afterall, I thought it was the agreement to come alone?" the male drow asked, making a note of the wizard and his several companions.  
  
Sami was a powerful mage, and one of the members of the Zhentarim. Under the will of the Zhentarim, Sami had stolen an important helm from one of the very Lords of Waterdeep. There were six Lords of Waterdeep that governed WaterDeep. Their identities were secret and were known only to the leader of the Lords. The helm was a symbol of their identity and authority and a spy had sold the information to Sami.  
  
"Haa. You think I'm so stupid to come alone? You brought company as well. Promises are nothing when dealing with scum like you!" the wizard retorted.  
  
Haydir's handsome face twitched in anger for a moment, before replaced by his usual calm expression. "It doesn't' matter how many you bring. If you don't hand over the ring, I will bring your head for an extra bounty."  
  
"Haaa.. Lord Candemoey sent a pathetic half-drow like you... Ha" the wizard laughed wickedly.  
  
Haydir was surprised for a moment. No quarry had ever been able to see through his disguise without a spell. He understood that the wizard must have cast a spell before he entered the ruins.  
  
"So you knew.. Then you should know the capabilities of my people... " the handsome male snarled.  
  
"Your people? Ha.. Your people will only be too pleased if I dispatched you for them. You are only a half-bred! Do you really think you can fool me with your skin color?" With a wave of hand, the wizard murmured a spell and a dimension door opened.  
  
To the half-drow's horror, two drow priestesses stepped out of the portal. They smiled evilly at the half-drow and waved their frails at him. No doubt they were high priestess of the evil drow god, Lloth as they carried evil frails with five snake tentacles that hissed angrily at the half-drow. Haydir felt a shiver down his spine as he looked at the snakeheads on the frails. He knew about the weapon from his visits to the Underdark. Such a weapon was only granted to Lloth's favored priestesses and it was the drow's favorite torture tool. A bite from the snakehead, was extremely painful and would drain the energy off the victim, leaving the victim weakened but alive and the drow could be able continuously tortured their victim without killing them. When used in combat, victims were left weakened and numbed and the drow could quickly kill them with a single killing blow.  
  
Kayna stepped besides the male, and laid a hand on his ebony arm. He glanced a grateful look at the female and focused on the enemies in front of him. Kayna counted six fighters, two drows and one wizard. It was not advantageous to the two half-elves.  
  
There was no other way than to defend themselves. The two half-elves prepared themselves for battle; Kayna fired all her stored spells triggers and let her contingency spells activated her protection. She was surprised when Haydir fired his own triggers and took out a small odd-looking hand crossbow from his bag. She thought the crossbow design resembled that of those the drow carried but Haydir's crossbow was much smaller and made of mythil with runes carved onto the crossbow.  
  
The fighters took out their range weapons and fired at the two half-elves. Kayna sent two lightning waves towards the fighters and took out two of them who did not dodge her spells in time. She turned around towards the half-drow behind her and her eyes widen in shock as she saw him load small silver darts into his crossbow and fired them at alarming speed and deadly accuracy. Two fighters went down soon.  
  
She remembered seeing the same silver darts in the bodies of some orcs she battled in the high forest. Haydir, magic, crossbow and silver darts. She did not take long to make the connection.  
  
"Gosh! It was you in the high forest!" she gasped.  
  
The half-drow stopped loading his crossbow for a moment when he heard her. He glanced her an apologetic look, followed quickly by an alarmed expression and pushed the half-elf out of the way.  
  
Kayna fell heavily on the concrete grounds. Other than a bruised elbow that had broken her fall, she was not seriously injured. She looked at Haydir and realised that one of the drow priestess had engaged the half-drow and one of the snake heads had sank its fangs in the half-drow's arm. It would have been her, if the male had not pushed her away. She could not understand the male at all but there was no time. The half-drow was parrying the attack with his good arm, while the other arm lay numbed.  
  
Kayna got up immediately and summoned as many allies she could. With new summoned creatures to increase the pressure on the drow priestess, the female was able to pull the injured half-drow away from the battle. She threw him a potion before engaging the nearest enemy.  
  
The wizard was safely enclosed under layers of protective magics and took his time casting his most powerful spell. He had no qualms in killing his allies and enemies; he only needed them to buy him some time. He was confident that he would be the only survival remaining after his spell.  
  
Kayna froze as she recognized the wizard's spell. There was barely time to cast a counter spell; it was a difficult spell and she had never tried to cast it before. She focused all her attention on the difficult spell in her spell book, her head aches from reading the magical runes but she could not give up. Her fingers formed the necessary symbols and as she neared the completion of the spell, she turned to the busy half-drow neared her.  
  
Haydir had engaged the two drow priestess. Kayna's summoned creatures had dispatched the remaining fighters. His arm had gained back the strength with the potion the female gave him and he was glad to have the use of both his arms against the priestesses. They kept him busy with their evil frails but it was not long before one of the snakeheads broke through his defense and sang their fangs into his skin. As he parried their attacks deftly, he was quickly feeling drained. It was this moment that he felt himself being teleported a good distance away from the drow.  
  
Once the female had the half-drow besides her, she grabbed him and finished the spell on her lips. The wizard had also finished his powerful spell. He teleported out of range as several boulders fell from the sky towards the battlefield. The agile drow priestess shrieked and dodged the first few boulders. They were not quick enough for the next wave of boulders and were crushed to death. Their screams filled the air and the battlefield was filled with dust from the impact of the spell.  
  
The two elves were safe under Kayna's magical shield. She had conjured a protective shield to counter the wizard's comet spell. The bard focused all her energy at the shimmering blue shield around them. She felt the first few boulders pounced off harmlessly off the shield but the next wave was much difficult for her. The magical shield sink downwards as several boulders landed on it. With a final effort, she strengthened the magical shield with her remaining strength and pushed the boulders off the shield.  
  
The third and final wave of boulders approached. It was not the end yet but Kayna knew she was unable to hold on the shield any longer. She was about to collapse when she felt a surge of energy and a strong arm grabbed her around the waist, and held her up. She found herself looking at the male who had willed his magic to merge with hers, a second layer of golden shield took over as the blue shield faded away.  
  
As the final wave of boulders fell off harmlessly off the new shield, Haydir laid the exhausted female on the ground and search for the wizard in the battlefield. Visibility around the battlefield was low but he had keen eyesight. He found the wizard at the end of the ruins trying to see beyond the dust and smoke arising from the battlefield. Haydir readied his crossbow. He could tell with his keen eyesight that the wizard had layers of protective magic on him. The male smiled deviously as he aimed his trusted weapon at the unwary wizard and chanted a spell on the bolt. The empowered bolt glowed with a golden light before shooting towards the wizard.  
  
The wizard did not even know what hit him. He saw a quick flash of silver towards him and before he could move away, the bolt breached through his magical protections and sank into his neck. He felt the poison ran through his blood stream and his heart stopped beating.  
  
After looting the helm from the wizard's bag, Haydir picked up the unconscious half-elf gently and tenderly kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thank you Kayna, rest well," and he teleported them away. 


	12. Chapter 12: Passion is Love in Action

Warning: 

Rated R, for sexual references.... This is the most explicit chapter I had ever written...

Not suitable for minors

  
========================================

Chapter 12: Passion is Love in Action  
*************************

"Oh ouch," Kayna moaned as she gradually regained consciousness. With her good arm, she touched the source of her pain - a sore elbow. Her vision was still blurred and she felt confused.

"Careful. Take it easy," a warm voice reassured her and she felt a pair of gentle hands held her head and lifted out the pillow under her, and placed her head on the raised pillow.

Her vision cleared and she recognized the ebony face in front of her.

"Haydir? Where am I?"

"You're in Waterdeep, beautiful."

"What?? How did I get here?" the half-elf asked, surprised that she had traveled a great distance while she was unconscious.

"I teleported us here, you are safe here."

"How long was I out?" the half-elf tried to sit up the bed.

"Three full days, my lady."

Kayna rubbed her eyes with her hands and tried to recall the last battle she fought with Haydir. She glanced around at the room and found herself in a beautiful bedroom. The half-elf put her feet down on the marble floor and tried to stand.

Haydir caught hold of the female as her knees gave way under her full weight. Taking the opportunity to be near the half-elf, he pulled her close to him so that they were barely inches from each other. With his free hand, he cupped the female's pale face and tilted her chin upwards. He studied the half-elf's beautiful features and noted how pale and vulnerable she looked. He had known that all beautiful things were delicate and Kayna was just like that.

A slender pale hand slapped him before he could kiss the female in his arms. Instantly he let go of the female and she went crushing to the ground.

"Ouch!" the half-elf shook her head and rubbed her bottom. Apart from a bruised bottom, she was not hurt from the fall. She looked at the amused half-drow accusingly and put on a sulking face.

"Hey. If you didn't hit me, I wouldn't drop you. It's your fault," he explained. He rubbed his sore cheek with one hand and extended the other to her.

The proud female refused his offer. She clumsily balanced herself on her good arm and got up from the floor, much to the amusement of the half-drow, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Stop laughing! You still owe me an explanation, don't think I had forgotten!"

Haydir's smile disappeared immediately. He knew that the female was asking about the battle at High Forest. Over the last three days, he had been thinking about what to tell the female. When Kayna finally asked him, he had forgotten all he had thought before and was speechless for a moment.

"Alright. I admit. I'm the one who killed the orcs in the High Forest," he answered carefully, watching Kayna's reaction at his words.

"You followed me to Trademeet? I teleported several times, you actually could still track me?" the female asked doubtfully, throwing a bait at his pride.

"Of course, my lady. I'm a mage, and quite a good one actually. I could easily gather where you went from the traces of magical aura left by the spells," he explained, not willing to let a taunt bruised his ego.

"You followed me all the way from High Forest to Trademeet?" the female snarled, her eyes widen in shock as she remembered a particular bathing scene during her travels.

Haydir bit his lips in shock at his careless words. He had not seen the trap lay by the female and had blurted out his ungentlemanly behavior. He considered the options in his mind on what to say next, the half-elf was looking intently at him, her eyes accusing and sharp.

"Yeah I did. I did it to protect you," he replied confidently, knowing that the half-elf would detect any hints of weakness in his words. He did not doubt that the half-elf would be angry with him but he was sure that he could win over the half-elf with his charms.

"I don't need your protection! I'm more than capable of protecting myself! How dare you peeped at me!" she retorted and raised her arm to slap the male.

Haydir caught Kayna's arm before she could land another slap on his cheek. The feisty female raised her other arm but he caught it too. With his superior strength, he swept her around and pushed her against the nearby wall. With her hands being restrained by the strong half-drow, she raised one foot to kick him, aiming viciously at his groin.

Haydir was prepared for the female's attack. The agile dark elf shifted his body to dodge the half-elf's blow. Kayna almost lost her balance when she could land her kick on the drow, the half-drow took the opportunity to use his body to press firmly against the female.

Kayna's face twitched in frustration. Haydir grinned at her, mocking her helplessness with his smiles. She was about to spit at him in anger, when she realised that Haydir had stopped smiling; he gazed intently at the female. She found herself staring at the handsome drow, unable and unwilling to break his gaze on her. The thoughts of their dance a few weeks ago, came into her mind. She remembered the kisses she had shared with the half-drow and the strange emotions she felt. She found herself yielding to experience their kiss again.

Haydir leaned forward to kiss the beautiful female. He had felt her body responded to his touch. He was not one to let an opportunity go; he teased her lips apart with soft kisses, and slipped his tongue to meet hers. He was further encouraged when Kayna did not resist his advances. He kissed her lightly at first, and let his passions flowed to his actions. Before long, the two half-elves were kissing passionately, their hands wrapping over each other's body.

Haydir was certainly not unfamiliar with women, as a bounty hunter of some reputation and with his good looks and charms, he had landed himself besides many beautiful women in the past. Yet, he felt an overwhelming desire for the half-elf in his arms. He had made blunders that he had never made before; confessing to peeping the half-elf's bathing in the High Forest; underestimating his quarry; sneaking into her bedroom at night. He was a careful person, and he understood his peril; he was in love with the half-elf.

He expressed his love by showing his desires for the beautiful female. With a deft hand, he removed her belt and slipped his arms underneath her robes and slipped them off, revealing her beautiful shapely body. He broke their kiss, using one of hi hands to fondle one of her breasts, the other wrapped behind her waist, pulling her closer to him. He planted light, urgent kisses on her cheek, working his way down to her neck and nibbled at her neck. The female moaned in pleasure and arched her neck to gain him more access.

He indulged to her unspoken demands by licking her neck. The female's moans grew louder and her breathing became short and fast. Encouraged, the half-drow lowered his target and kissed her cleavage. He cupped one breast and brought it to his mouth, gently sucking her nipples.

Kayna slipped her hand under his robes; she needed to touch her partner. She slide her hand over his chest, using her palms, she slipped his robes off. Haydir carried Kayna onto the bed and placed her head gently on a pillow. Kayna felt the half-drow gently spread her and she screamed in pleasure as she felt their physical connection. The two elves were wet with perspiration, they rocked in rhythm until both felt their peak approaching.

Both elves lay exhausted on the bed, their bodies intertwined. Kayna glanced up to the serene face of a sleeping half-drow. He wore a slight smile, and a satisfied peaceful expression. "How fast I had been swept off my feet. Immy is right. When Love comes, there are no doors that can block it. How fast I have already forgiven him," she mused before dozing off.


End file.
